Sparkling in Lovers' Eyes
by Exhume Symbiosis
Summary: "Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? a madness most discreet," Rated M for language and slight talk of suicide. One-shot. Jagan.


**Second Jagan fic of the night! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos groaned as the entered apartment 2J and collapsed on their bright orange couch.<p>

"School tires me out." Carlos groaned.

"Same." The other three boys replied.

"I'm going to the pool." Kendall finally perked up. "Anyone coming with?"

"Me!" The energetic Carlos shot up.

"I'm too tired. What about you Ja-" Logan was cut off my James snoring. Logan chuckled and continued. "I guess he's too tired to. You two have fun, now."

"K, see ya!" Carlos ran out the door and Kendall rolled his eyes, quickly running into his and Logan's room to get his swim trunks and quickly running into James and Carlos' room to get his swimming trunks.

"Genius over there forgot his trunks." Kendall laughed as Logan chuckled. Kendall followed Carlos out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes, James woke up with a stretch.<p>

"Shit." He groaned.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I have to read that Romeo and Juliet story for class in two days."

"You haven't started?"

"No. Have you?"

"I finished."

"Of course..."

A few moments of silence.

"Hey Logan, will you-"

"No, I will not give you a summary."

"Asshole." James chuckled as Logan gave him a smile. "Well, I should go read."

"That's not something you hear everyday."

"Shut up." James replied before disappearing into his and Carlos' shared room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Logan decided to go hang out with Camille (she was just his friend now.)<p>

"So, how's James?" Camille teased. She had always thought the two had something between each other.

"He's fine, as just my friend." Logan groaned.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

When he returned, Carlos was passed out on the floor and Kendall was watching TV.

"Hi." Logan said as he walked in.

"Hey." Kendall smiled and looked back at the TV.

"Where's James?" He tried to sound casual.

"Reading."

"Damn, still?"

"Yep." Kendall laughed.

"I'll go check on him."

"Okay."

Logan walked into the room James was in, to find James intensely reading his book.

"Easy there, killer." Logan joked.

James screamed a little and then calmed down. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. What act are you on?"

"Act 5, section 3."

"Damn you read fast!"

"Always have. I just never put it to good use."

"You have like, 20 pages left. Take a break. You'll be fine."

"Yeah," James agreed. "He marked his page and relaxed. "It's actually really good."

"I know."

"Depressing but romantic."

"Very." Logan agreed.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Logan...?"

"Hm?"

"I... I don't know, that book got me thinking."

"About?"

"I mean... You... and Carlos and Kendall."

"What do you mean?" Logan was very interested now."

"This is gonna sound weird but when I think about love I think about my family, you four, Katie, and Mrs. K. But now that I think about it, if Carlos, Kendall, Katie, or momma Knight died, I'd keep living to keep the rest of you strong. I'd be sad, but I'd have no choice but to live."

"What about me?"

"If you died, I couldn't live."

"W-what? Why? Wouldn't you have to be strong for the rest of the guys?"

"I wouldn't be able to."

"So you'd... you'd end your life if I died?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Cause I feel differently for you than I do the other guys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight."

"H-how do you feel for me?"

"I like you. If it isn't obvious already. No, I love you and I have since we got close."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not gonna say I've never thought of you that way, cause that'd be a lie. But I'll give you a chance."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me?" Logan asked.

James smiled and quickly pecked Logan on the lips.

"No, _kiss me_ kiss me." Logan grinned as James came back for another kiss.

The kiss was passionate and Logan definitely felt something.

After the kiss ended, James spoke.

_"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;_ _Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;_ _Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:_ _What is it else? a madness most discreet," _James whispered.

He planted a kiss on Logan's neck before continuing.

_"A choking gall and a preserving sweet."_

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I actually wrote something this cheesy.<strong>

**Wow.**

**Haha hope you liked it! Oh and I promise the first chapter of the long Jagan story will be posted tomorrow! Sorry, I'm so tired!**


End file.
